


Cursed

by daisylynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylynx/pseuds/daisylynx
Summary: Izuru Kamukura is a warlock that works for the royal family. One day he meets Prince Nagito Komaeda. Even though he finds him annoying at first, the young prince slowly becomes a part of his life.Written for Kamukoma week 2019Day 4 - Fairytale/Disney





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRandomFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomFan/gifts).



Maybe Izuru Kamukura wasn't exactly the best warlock in the kingdom.

"No, no, no!" He said to himself, his voice irritated when he noticed something going horrifyingly wrong with the new spell he was working on. Burning pieces flew into the air and suddenly, Izuru saw someone had entered his room without permission. 

A boy with expensive, tailored clothes and fluffy white hair was staring at him with some unreadable expression on his face.

"Watch out!" 

He reached out and pulled him aside to prevent his hair from catching fire with all those sparks in the air.

"Oh wow..." The boy smiled at him. "You're so cool."  
Izuru rubbed his neck. "Uh, thank you... But who are you?"

The boy laughed cheerfully. "I'm Prince Nagito Komaeda, son of King Gundham and Queen Sonia."  
Izuru immediately fixed his stance and bowed down. "I apologize, your Highness. I didn't know because I'm new here, and I don't go out much. I've only met the King."  
The Prince, Nagito, seemed slightly disappointed after Izuru started speaking formally, but kept smiling.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Izuru Kamukura, the Head Warlock and Right Hand of the King."  
"Izuru Kamukura? I've heard your name before! My father was really excited about you actually being his right hand. He said you were the best! I'm so honored to meet you!" The Prince kept going about how talented and powerful he was.   
It was annoying, but Izuru tolerated him because he actually wanted to keep his job. 

After that incident, Nagito Komaeda kept visiting him on a daily basis only to shower him with questions and continuously praise his ability to cast powerful spells. When he told King Gundham about that, pretending to be concerned about the boy's safety, the eccentric man only laughed it off and said something like "There is nothing more desirable in this mere mortal world than my Shining Star's presence and company! You must be blessed by Lady Luck herself for having him on your side!"

Izuru was thinking rather the opposite because since he started visiting him, his spells started failing frequently. The only good thing was that he slowly got used to his presence and constant rambling.

"Lord Kamukura..."  
Izuru sighed and looked at the boy with the same impassive eyes. He instantly noticed that the boy wasn't smiling anymore.  
"What happened, my Prince?" He asked with real concern. Nagito would never stop smiling no matter what.  
"Do you like me?" He asked with a pink color dusting his cheek. For a moment Izuru was unable to tear his gaze, though he didn't know why.   
Izuru sighed. "That's the matter? And I thought something bad happened."  
"I just..." Nagito looked away. "I was just curious because I like you a lot..."  
"I appreciate you, and I think you'll be a great king someday, my Prince." Izuru said and smiled slightly.  
"Would you be my right hand too?" The young prince asked rather cheerfully, but his eyes told a different story.  
"Of course."

 

He was so concentrated on the potion he was making, he didn't even hear Nagito coming in.  
"Judging by the contents, is it a love potion? For whom?"  
Izuru almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Nagito's voice.  
"Yes, for a secret client. Of course, they don't want to be known." He sighed and continued.  
"How does this work?" He asked while carefully watching the potion being made.  
"It contains a part of the person who requested this, they'll mix it into their desired person's drink, and the person will fall in love with them. However, there is an issue..."  
"What is it?"  
"If the desired person is already in love with someone else, the potion won't work at all."  
Nagito kept silent and watched him work for a long time, and Izuru thought something was very wrong.  
"You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"  
"I don't know if I should bother you with this information, but..." Nagito took a deep breath. "Tomorrow, my parents will send me to the neighboring country, to meet my new fiancée. She's already the queen, but still, she asked for my hand in marriage."  
"You aren't excited as you should be..." Izuru murmured.  
"I'm not, because I don't want to be married, not to a girl I don't even know." He sighed and looked into Izuru's eyes.  
"I think I understand your concern." Izuru patted the Prince's shoulder without looking at him. 

 

Nagito's absence was making a bigger impact on Izuru than expected.   
He already had finished his last work and sent it over, and it was getting boring without a boy right next to him, asking questions and staring at him with wide, bright green eyes.  
He couldn't understand why did he keep thinking about him, out of all people.

After three days, he thought about a possibility that he could be cursed. The weird feelings that showed up when he thought about the prince and an even weirder desire to have him right by his side, and touch his hair, make him smile--

He was definitely cursed.

 

Queen Sonia smiled at him, with a mischievous expression behind her innocent appearance. They had met inside the huge library and had a talk about Izuru's abnormal, cursed feelings.  
"I believe the feelings that we've talked about are just normal things for a young man your age, Lord Kamukura." She let out a quiet laugh. "You fell in love for the first time, huh?"  
"Love?" Izuru looked scandalized. "But it's impossible!" He couldn't be in love with the prince, they were both males and the prince was going to be married soon...

 

Until the day Prince Nagito returned from the trip, Izuru dedicated himself to find a way to break his curse. Nothing worked, but his frustration and longing became even worse. He was filled with desires he didn't even know that existed. 

When he heard Nagito's voice again, his brain melted into a puddle and then, he felt soft arms wrapping on his body.   
"Oh, Izuru..."  
Nagito was crying. When he noticed that, he quickly wiped his tears and held him close.  
"Izuru, I hate her. She's sadistic and forceful. I don't feel safe with her like I feel with you..."   
"My Prince..."  
"I'm in love with you, Izuru Kamukura." Nagito murmured while wrapping his arms around Izuru's neck. With these words, Izuru felt so light... 

Maybe Queen Sonia was right. Maybe this wasn't a curse.

Izuru looked shocked and confused during the Prince's confession, but he was certain that he felt the same. Even if that was a curse, it was a mutual curse. They were both cursed.

"Izuru, I want to be with you. I don't care about anything. I belong to you." Noticing Izuru's silence, he looked into his eyes fearfully. "You don't feel the same, right? I should have known--"

"Nagito, let's run away together." Izuru said with a deadly serious tone, one hand slowly caressing his hair. He wouldn't let some evil Queen ruin Nagito's life. He had powers so he could use them to protect him until the day he died.

Instead of giving a direct answer to Izuru's proposal, Nagito just pulled him into a long kiss.


End file.
